A Second Destiny
by Nihongo
Summary: Two years after the Destiny Wars Hitomi is unwillingly taken back to Gaea. Another war is beginning, but the tables have turned. Will Hitomi side with Zaibach, or will she remain loyal to her old friends? Contains spoilers and a Dilandau in Tokyo!
1. Prologue

This story has definite spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole series just stop reading.

This starts out just a few days after the Destiny War ended.  The scene at the end of the movie where Van and Hitomi were next to Folken's grave didn't happen.  They don't have his body; they just took Hitomi's word for it that he was dead.  That's the only change I have for now.  Any other changes that you see, please just look over them and take them in as you go.

As for the romance aspect of this story, it's probably not going to show up for a while, so just bear with me for a while.  This story will be D/H because I, personally, think they make a great couple.   

A few people's characters will change a bit, but it's not going to be a "all the sudden Hitomi snapped and became a mighty warrior" kind of deal.  Through struggles and experiences the characters will grow and change just like normal people do.  

The beginning doesn't have a whole lot of action, but it was needed to explain what all's going on.  The action/good stuff should be coming pretty soon so just have a little patience.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I don't any part of Escaflowne and I don't ever plan on making money with this (like I could anyways).  I think that one disclaimer should suffice for the whole story, neh?   

Prologue

Eerie stillness reigned in the heart of the once mighty Zaibach Empire.  Rubble from the destroyed buildings littered the crowded streets.  Children moved aimlessly through the city as the adults toiled at rebuilding their homes. No one smiled; no one spoke.  They hardly ate or slept.  Their lives seemed meaningless; their entire existence and purpose of being had been crushed with the fall of their government.  The anguish they all felt was so intense that no one could even look at the enormous capital building anymore.  Not a soul had entered since the war had entered for the citizens of Zaibach would not allow it.  It was within those high walls, however, that their future laid. 

            After the Destiny War ended, Freid and Asturia sent their troops in to occupy the enemy country.  Their purpose to prevent anarchy and bring order, peace and control to the citizens of Zaibach.  The first action they took was to root out any extremists within the citizens and make examples of them.  This did not take long, for the people had been stoic and apathetic since the downfall of their beloved nation.  

The soldiers next began to destroy government buildings and documents.  They did not want a trace of the old ways of the government to survive.  Again, the citizens were mostly indifferent and unresponsive.  There was one point, however, that every citizen was adamant about:  no one was to enter the capital building.  Every citizen of Zaibach gathered together and encircled the giant edifice.  They did not loudly protest or shout their demands; in contrast, they were mostly silent.  Their faces held no anger, just the pain and anguish of lost souls.  The confused soldiers felt pity for these people, and stayed their hand against them.

Hours later a single man from the mob of people stepped forward and spoke.

"We implore of you, noble knights, to not enter this building.  We have done everything you have asked of us without complaint and without contestation.  This building is like a temple to us.  It is all we have left of the way we used to live.  Please do not take it away from us."

With a tear in his eye, the man got down on one knee and bowed to the generals and captains before him.  The mass of people behind him followed suit and within seconds every man, woman and child was on the ground in humble supplication.

One of the generals cleared his throat.  "What is inside this building?"  It was obvious that his emotions were getting to him.  His voice was small and tight, like he was fighting back tears.

"We do not know."  The first man replied.  "It is not our place there and none of us ever had the impudence to enter."

The general nodded.  With a sharp hand signal he ordered his men back.  It was not until every soldier had turned his back did the citizens of Zaibach begin to stand.  The general was the only man to stay behind.

"I understand how you feel."  He said quietly.  "My own village was destroyed many years ago.  If a part of it had survived I would have done anything to preserve it."  With that he turned and followed his troops to another part of the city.

The people, now alone, still held their depressive silence, even after their victory.  No one even moved except for a single woman who slowly ebbed her way through the crowd.  A small boy obediently followed at her heels.  

"Caleb, I need to speak with you."  She said as she reached the man who had spoken before.  

He turned towards her, but didn't say anything.

"It's about my son here, Leif."  She paused for a moment.  "A few hours ago, he and some of the other children were playing."  She bit her lip.  "They are all very young, and they don't know all the rules yet.  Well, they found a way into the capital building."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Please, just hear me out."  The woman continued hurriedly.  "They started roaming around inside and they found a man.  They said that he looked very sick, but he was still alive.  Not only that, but he had wings, Caleb.  Large, dark wings.  They thought that maybe you could help him, since you're a healer."

Caleb's face showed slight curiosity and hope as looked down to the boy.  "Could you show me how you got in, Leif?"

The little boy chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding.

"Good."  He glanced up at two men standing nearby.  "Dredric, Frank, you guys come with me."  

Leif confidently led the three men to the walls of the massive edifice.  They seemed to be impenetrable, but the boy showed them a small hole where part of the wall had broken away.  

The insides of the building were dark and silent.  An ambience of terror, grief, sadness and pain could be felt within the close perimeters of the corridor walls, but the intruders continued on nonetheless.  

Leif saw a feint light at the far end of the hallway.  "We're almost there."

He led them on into an enormous room.  The ceiling was at least ten stories high but the darkness distorted the distance, making it seem to have no end.  The cold metal machines of the Zaibach sorcerers still hummed with existence; each one obstinately refusing to let go of the glorious dreams of their master.  As an oxygen-recycling vent whirled on, the newly circulated air caused a flutter near the floor.  There, lying near the bottom of a colossal dais laid a motionless figure surrounded by feathers of the deepest black.  As the fans continued to blow clean air into the cavernous room the feathers began to blow away.  The black feathers slowly departed into the shadows and white feathers were revealed.

The person on the floor moved slightly.  He gasped sharply and put a hand over his chest before fading back into unconsciousness.

Caleb ran over and kneeled by the green haired man and checked his pulse.  It was very feint, but still there.  He moved the man's hand away to reveal the tip of a sword protruding out of his chest near his heart.  The winged man took in another sharp gasp of breath, his chest heaved outward.  The white wings behind him began to shimmer and perfect, angelic feathers began to flutter into the air.  Suddenly the wings were gone.  Caleb ignored this for the time being and concentrated on saving the man's life.

"Dredric, stay here with him while I get my medical supplies."  As Caleb was about to stand, the man lying on the floor reached up and grabbed his arm.  

"Don't bother."  He spoke quietly.  "Just pull it out.  I will be fine."

"But Sir, if I did that it would kill you."

"If I was going to die I would have already.  Her will shall keep me alive.  Just do it."

Caleb drew in a long breath and held it before slowly exhaling.  He looked to the three people standing behind him, but they looked just as perplexed as he felt.

"I will do it."  

The man nodded, closed his eyes and laid his head back on the ground.  Caleb reached forward and pulled the sword piece out without hesitation.  He then wrapped the wound with a piece of his shirt.  Throughout all this, the man had never screamed or cried; he just grit his teeth and stared blankly at the wall.

"There," Caleb said, standing up.  "I'm done."  He paused and absentmindedly wiped his hands on his pants.  "What's your name, anyways?  How did you get to be in here?"

He sighed and slowly stood up as well.  After taking a few minutes to reorient himself and regain his balance he answered.  "My name in Folken, and the story of how I got here is very long and I do not wish to retell it."

"Folken… as in the Strategos Folken?"  Dredric stuttered.  

Folken nodded solemnly.  Relief and joy filled the hearts of the three men and they kneeled down on the floor before him. 

"Now that Emperor Dornkirk has died, you are the new leader of Zaibach.  We were told you were dead, but now that we know you are alive, we can build Zaibach up and we can be a great empire once more."  Caleb was almost in tears for the second time that day, but they were tears of sorrow no longer.  "We will do anything you ask of us, Lord Folken.  The entire Zaibach nation is at your command."  

"That is good.  There is much that needs to be done."

*:.~;`;~.:*

That was kinda short, I know.  The actual chapters will be longer.  And don't worry about remembering any of those people's names.  No one but Folken will ever show up again.  I'm not that big on original characters being main characters.


	2. Dragon Slayers Return

Chapter Onetc "Chapter One"

*Two Years Later*

On the roof of a tall building three youths sat together amiably chatting.  One was a tall young man with shoulder length brown hair and a thin build.  The other two were young women.  The first had short light brown hair cut fashionably short.  The second had longer dark hair curled out at the ends.

"I can't believe school is finally over."  The dark haired girl sighed.  "We've waited so long to get out of high school that it's just weird now that it's over.  I wonder what's going to happen to us."

The other two nodded, but said nothing.  Silently, they all pondered their futures as well as their pasts.

"Hey!"  The dark haired girl continued with a smile.  "Hitomi, maybe you could do a reading.  You know, tell us what lies ahead."

The girl, Hitomi, stood and walked to the side of the building and leaned against the guard wall and looked out over the city.  "You know I don't do that anymore, Yukari."  She moved her gaze to the sky and sighed.  "I haven't done any readings for two years."  

"But why?"  Yukari stood up and walked over to her friend.  "What happened to you?  You used to do readings all the time, but you won't even touch your tarot cards anymore.  You've changed, Hitomi."

"It's nothing really."  Hitomi blushed.  

Yukari's face brightened with an impish smile.  "It's a boy isn't it?!"

"No," She sighed.  "It's not a boy."

The young man stood and joined the two girls.  "You know, Hitomi, you can tell us anything.  We're your friends."  He insisted.

"Hitomi smiled, but didn't look up at him.  "Thanks, Amano.  But really, it's noth-"  Her vision went dark and she stumbled backwards.  A bright light flashed before her.

"Hitomi!"  Amano lunged forward and caught her.  He gently laid her down on the ground.

The girl's emerald eyes were wide open and her pupils were dilated, but she could not see either of her friends.  Instead she saw flashes of people and places she did not know.  The visions were scattered and random.  Blood and death filled her senses, but instead of terrifying her like they used to, the scenes before her made her feel just a little more calloused to it all.    

Hitomi saw an image of herself appear in her mind's eye, this girl was only fifteen, though.  She was wearing a green and white school uniform and she was kneeling pitifully on the ground, crying.  Hitomi pushed the vision out of her mind.

'I don't cry anymore.'  She thought to herself.  'It never helped me anyway.'

The vision of her crying self drove its way back into her mind.  Hitomi watched her for a moment, eyeing her curiously.

'I pity her.'  She realized.  'That poor young girl.  She was put through so much she should never of had to bear.  At least I know now that sometimes you have to do and see things you never wanted to.  At least I know now that they leave you stronger than they found you.  I wish I understood that then.'

The vision moved away and was replaced by a new one.  It was Folken, and he was alive!    Beautiful white wings stretched out behind him.  Hundreds of perfect white feathers floated around the room.

'White?'  Hitomi thought.

Folken turned and smiled.  His mouth opened as if he was about to speak, but it was not his voice she heard.

"Hitomi!"  Amano and Yukari were frantic.  Hitomi had been unconscious for over three minutes.  "Hitomi, wake up!"

The young woman's eyes blinked in rapid succession as her pupils returned to their normal size.

"Something's coming."  She said, still in a half trance.  "Something big."       

*:.~;`;~.:*

            A tall man with long blonde hair walked confidently into a large room with a vaulted ceiling.  A woman with shoulder length silver hair followed behind him with small, dainty steps.

            "Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli and his sister, the Lady Celena Schezar."  A herald announced loudly.

            Allen bowed at the waist and Celena curtseyed prettily.  "We thank thee, King, for inviting us to your newly rebuilt capital."  Allen declared.

            The young king laughed and lithely leaped from his throne.  "There's no need for formalities here, Allen," The two friends embraced.  "And me capital is hardly rebuilt."

            "It's good to see you're still the same, Van."  

            The two men walked outside together and wandered aimlessly through the royal gardens.  Celena watched them walk away silently before turning to go to her room and unpack.

            "So," Van started.  "How is your sister?  Nothing strange has happened, has it?"

            "No.  The monster that resides in her has not shown his face since the war ended.  I don't know if he's dead or just hiding, but it doesn't really matter."

            "How has she been adjusting?"  

            "Almost all of her memories are gone.  She has faint recollections of my mother and I and a beast man named Jajuka, but that is all."  Allen replied.  "I have been trying to bring back her memories by surrounding her with things from our childhood.  I even had her room made up the same way it was from before she was taken away.  None of it seems to be helping, though."

            Silece fell over them again as they walked.      

             "So, how have you been doing lately?"  Allen asked.

            "Everything has been progressing fairly well."  Van stated.  "My people demanded that the castle be rebuilt first.  It wasn't until a year ago that I convinced them to concentrate more on rebuilding their homes.  Freid helped us by sending an army of workers to help.  With their help we should be done in no time at all."  He rattled offhandedly.  

            "That's not what I meant, Van.  How are you personally doing?"

            Van sighed and looked down.  "I miss my brother.  He was gone for so many years and then as soon as he came back he left again, but this time, forever."  He paused.  "Sometimes I hate him, though.  Kingship never should have been my responsibility.  Folken should have come back to Fanelia as soon as he could.  He never should have sided with Zaibach.  It is his fault Fanelia burned and it was him who put me through all that pain and suffering.  If it weren't for him my mother would still be alive.  He told me he was sorry, but sometimes I think he was lying to me."

            Allen just nodded.  Nothing was said for a long time as both men stood and listened to the sounds of summer.  

            "What about Hitomi?"  Allen finally asked.

            Van didn't move.  He hadn't thought of her in a very long time.  "Hitomi..." He sighed.  "I suppose a part of me we always miss her as well.  She is not a part of my life anymore, though, so I have chosen to forget her.  Now that I am older, I don't even think we would get along well anymore.  She was always a little too timid, I think.  If we had met under different circumstances, I doubt we would have ever even talked to each other."

            "I suppose that to forget her would be for the best, Van."

            The young king smiled as a thought came into his mind.  "Hey Allen, do you want to see the parts of my city that are actually finished?  The artisans of Freid have done a remarkable job."

            "Sure."

            As they walked out the castle gates Van felt a cold shiver run down his spine, but he thought nothing of it as he shrugged it off. 

*:.~;`;~.:*

            "Is everything ready?"

            "Yes."

            "Then begin."

            Folken, the unknown emperor of the Zaibach Empire, stood solemnly and waited for the results of his newest device to appear.  A large, metal machine started to make a tremendous, loud sound.  It rang in the ears of every man present, temporarily deafening them.  A bright light flashed, covering the room in pure white for a brief instant.  The sound stopped abruptly and the light ebbed away.  

A door in the mighty machine opened and a person stepped out.  He was tall and muscular.  Behind him followed six more men just like him.  They were each wearing a simple dark colored robe and looked dazed and confused but were on their guard, ready for an attack.

            "Where are we?"  The first one asked.  Lights were shining into their eyes and they could not see anyone or anything in the dark shadows surrounding them.

            "You are in the capital of Zaibach.  Don't you remember this place?"

            "Who are you?  How did we get here?  I thought I was dead!"  He yelled back.  Fear was slowly making itself present in his mind but he quickly stamped it out.  He hated the feeling of being out of control and helpless.  

            A figure stepped out of the shadows.  The person was wearing a long dark cloak and had green hair.  "I thought you would have at least recognized me, Chesta."

            "Lord Folken!"  All seven men got down on one knee and bowed before him.

            " As for your other questions, they will have to wait.  You should all rest first.  Your first few days back will be very tiring.  I trust you all remember where you rooms are?"

            They nodded yes.  Folken turned and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.  The men all stood and looked at one another.

            "This is impossible!"  One said.  "I saw all of you die."

            "I felt myself die."

            "I'm certain I saw you die."

            "I know that you died.  There's no way you survived that attack."

            "Come on now," Chesta interrupted.  "I think we get the point that we all died.  There's no point in talking about it."  He paused and looked all his comrades in the eye for a moment.  "What we need to be doing now is not pointing out the obvious to each other, we need to figure out what is going on."

            "And how do you propose we do that?"

            "We need to ask ourselves what our commander would do right now if he were here."

            "But he's not here."  Someone countered.

            "Where is he anyways?  Did anyone see him die?"

            The room was silent.  

            "How are we going to be Dragon Slayers without our captain?" 

            Chesta shook his head.  "We're not going to get anywhere without him here.  I suppose we should just do as Folken commands.  He is our superior, after all.  Lets hit the showers and then go to bed."

            They all nodded in agreement and halfheartedly drudged to the bathing room.  As they walked through the door, they all paused.

            "Hey Chesta, is it just me, or are we all taller?"  One asked.

            "My head almost touched the doorframe."  Another one said.

            "What the heck is going on?"

            "We're all older!"

            "And taller!"

            "Come on guys."  Chesta said monotonously.  "Let's just go.  I'm sure Lord Folken has some sort of an explanation for us.  Let's just do what he says and not worry about anything.  Okay?"

            "Fine."  They grumbled as they continued walking down the hallway.  A few of them reached up and touched the ceiling, smiling afterwards because they didn't even have to jump.

            After showering, they each went to their own rooms and obediently went to sleep.  

*:.~;`;~.:*

            All seven Dragon Slayers stood in a straight line in a large, dark room.  They were wearing uniforms identical to their old ones, just slightly modified for their new heights.  

            Emperor Folken walked into the room and stood before them.  "Two years ago every person in this room died."  He began.  "Unlike you, I was brought back to life through the power of the will of the Wing Goddess, and when this happened, I had an epiphany.  

            "Years before the Destiny War started, Emperor Dornkirk gave me a special assignment.  He wanted me to find out how to achieve the greatest of all fate alterations: how to conquer death.  He wanted me to find a way to bring the dead back into the mortal world.  It wasn't until I myself had died did I find how this fantastic event could take place using the miracles of science.

            "Your bodies were transported here after you died, and kept in a frozen storage compartment until the life giving machine could be created.  As you have noticed, you're all older and taller.  The device caused you to grow to the age and size of what you would have been if you had not died.  You're bodies are not as strong as they used to be, but with a little training you will all be back to your regular selves very soon. 

"The reason you were all brought back to life is very simple.  I brought you back to help me rebuild Zaibach to the great power it once was.  Together, we will reclaim the Empire and we will bring peace to Gaea once and for all."

            One of the young men stepped forward.  "My Lord," He bowed.  "With all due respect, if you brought us all back to life, why didn't you bring General Dilandau back as well?  He is our leader, after all."  He bowed again as he stepped back into his place.

            "I did not bring Dilandau back to life because he is not dead."  Folken patiently explained.  "Dilandau's situation is very intricate and it will be your first mission to bring him back.  In one week we will travel to the country Fanelia, release him from the bonds that hold him and bring him back with us.  Chesta will be your commanding officer until then and he will be in charge of your training."  He turned and left the room the same way he had entered.

            Chesta smirked.  "Let's get started, men.  We have a lot to do.  Just remember, we have to be strong for our commander.  We have to be strong enough to get him back from the Fanelian scum who hold him."

*:.~;`;.:~*


	3. Folkeny Plots

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

Chapter Two tc "Chapter Two " \l 4 

                A dark colored carriage halted in front of the tall gates that surrounded the capital of Fanelia.  

            "State you business." A guardsman demanded from the top of the gate.   

            "A representative of Zaibach wishes to meet with the King."  The driver of the carriage called back.

            The guardsman whispered a few harsh commands to the men standing behind him before giving the signal for the carriage to go through. 

~.:`*`:.~

Someone knocked loudly on the door of the King's study.  Van looked up from some papers he had been signing.

            "Come in."

            An out of breath guard burst in the room.  "A Zaibach representative is coming to the palace, Lord."  

            "Zaibach?"  Van hadn't heard anything from that country in quite some time.  He hadn't even known they had any sort of government at all.  It would be interesting indeed to find out what was going on there after all this time.  "How far away is he?"  

            "Minutes.  They already passed through the front gates."  The guard answered.

            Van nodded.  "I will meet this representative myself."

            He quickly walked out of the room and down the hallway, the guard following a few feet behind him.  Just as he exited the entrance of his palace, the Zaibach carriage pulled up and stopped, parallel to the young king.  The driver fluidly jumped from his seat.  After a short bow to Van, he opened the door to the carriage.  A tall man wearing a long, dark robe stepped out and gave a low bow to the king.  He stood up straight and looked Van in the eye.

            "Folken!"  Van was dumbstruck.  His brother was alive!  But why was he gone for two years?  Where had he been?  Why was he with Zaibach now?  

            "Van," Folken interrupted his thoughts.  "I understand you have many questions, but let's go inside to discuss them."

            "Right.  Of course, follow me." 

~.:`*`:.~

            The two brothers sat across from each other at a table in a large, regal room.  Van watched Folken incredulously, fearing that what he was seeing wasn't real, but at the same time he was worried that it was.  Questions floated through his head; questions of Folken's motives, his past and his beliefs.  Van knew he couldn't trust him, at least not until he received a satisfactory answer for why his brother had shown up all of the sudden.

            "Where have you been?"  Van finally asked.

            Folken sighed.  "I understand how much of a shock it must be for me to have appeared here after being gone for so long, but it was not until just recently that I was ready to make the trip to see you.  So much has happened in the past two years that it would be difficult to tell you everything.  However, you, of all people, deserve to know what has been going on.

            "I assume Hitomi told you of my final attempt to kill Dornkirk, correct?"  Van nodded.  "After that happened, the world became a zone of absolute fortune.  During that short period of time, the wills of every man, woman and child were heeded and it was their wills that decided the fate and course of Gaea.  The power of the Wing Goddess was also heightened during this period.  It was her will that brought me back to life.  She wished for it so badly that the fates gave in and actually brought me back to the living world.  However, her will did not include healing me.

            "When I awoke I was alone and helpless.  More than half the bones in my body were broken and I had a severe wound in my chest.  The people of Zaibach eventually found me, though, and they healed me.  It took over a year, but they fully restored my body.   After that, I was indebted to help them.  Together we are building the city back up and trying to restore normality among the people.

            "I wanted to tell you I was alive earlier, but I did not have the courage.  I have done so many terrible things in the past that my guilt held me back.  Also, the Zaibach people needed a ruler.  I knew that you would not be happy with my decision to fill that role."

            "Then you have sided with Zaibach."  Van spat angrily.

            "Yes."  Folken answered calmly.  "Without Dornkirk at the helm, Zaibach will be a peaceful nation.  It will not be the terror it once was."  Van still appeared angry and refused to look at his brother.  "I owe Zaibach my life, so I will give it to them."

            "So you are going to turn your back on Fanelia?!"  Van stood up, his body shaking with anger.  "This is your homeland!  It is your birthright!  You were supposed to be king!  This was never supposed to be my responsibility!"

            Folken also stood, but in a much more composed manner.  "In this life we must all do things we never wanted to do, Van.  This burden I have left on your shoulders is one I cannot take back.  My destiny is already decided, there is nothing either of us can do to change that."  He turned and walked to the door.

            "Folken, I will allow you to stay here in the palace for two days to give you time to prepare to leave.  I'm only allowing you to stay because you are a country representative and it is my duty to allow you to do so.  After that, I never want to see you again. From now on you will be nothing but a traitor in my eyes."

            The ever-stoic Folken only nodded his head once before exiting the room. 

~.:`*`:.~

            "Van, what is Folken doing here?"  Allen demanded angrily as he strode into the king's study.  "I know he is your brother, but he is a part of Zaibach."

            "He is no brother of mine."  Van retorted.  "The peace treaties demand that all dignitaries and representatives of all countries be treated with respect and courtesy.  In order to comply with that I have to let him stay for at least two days."

            "But Van, he's dangerous!  And I am positive that he is up to something."

            "What do you mean?"  Van's curiosity was struck.

            Allen sat down across the desk from Van.  "Folken appears out of no where after two years all because he felt he needed to apologize?  This does not sound like the Folken from the Destiny War.  It was because of him Fanelia burned.  It is because of him that the war even began in the first place.  It was because of him that you are forced to be the king.  He left you alone and turned his back on his own family and country.  And now he comes to apologize?  He does not sound like the kind of man who would do such a thing.  If you ask me, he has secondary plans."

            "But what?"  Van stood and began pacing the floor in thought.  "Freid and Asturia have been keeping watch over Zaibach, and neither of those countries have reported anything suspicious.  Folken doesn't have any real power, he doesn't even have an army.  What kind of threat could he pose?"

            "I don't know, Van, but I will find out."   

~.:`*`:.~

            Celena woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window.  She smiled pleasantly at the sound and got out of bed.  After dressing and eating a small breakfast, she headed out to the palace gardens to take a morning stroll.

            It was springtime and beautiful flowers were in full bloom.  Flowering trees released their pink and white blossoms into the wind, scattering delicate bouquets into the sky.  The elegant woman sat on a stone bench under a large tree and silently observed her surroundings.  Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she noticed a man wearing a long, dark cloak walking in her direction.  

            Allen had warned her last night of this man.

            "He is dangerous, Celena!"  He had said.  "Don't go near him, don't talk to him.  He might be planning something horrible, but until we know for certain I want you to keep your eyes out for him."

            Heeding his word, she stood from her seat and started walking away from the man.  After a moment she could still hear his footsteps behind her so she quickened her paces.

            Folken watched as the young woman nervously trotted away.  He knew what needed to happen, but he was not quite sure how to do it.  He paused and looked down to the ground so he could concentrate better.  A small beetle caught his eye.  The small insect amiably made it's way down the path, completely unaware of the idea it had given to the Zaibach emperor and he repercussions that idea would eventually have. 

            Th emperor turned and walked to a more secluded part of the garden.  He stood, alone, for a moment under a large tree before a figure deftly jumped down from the branches above and landed silently at his feet.  The man who had driven the carriage into Fanelia kneeled before his lord and waited for instructions.

            "Are your men ready, Chesta?"

            "Of course, Lord Folken."

            "I have a plan, but you will need to carry it out.  The girl, Celena, does not trust me."

            "Yes, my lord."

~.:`*`:.~

            Celena stole a glance behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the man was no longer there.  She dabbed the bit of nervous perspiration that had collected off her forehead and continued walking down the garden walkway.

            The minutes passed by slowly as she observed her surroundings.  The trees gently swayed with a cool spring breeze.  It was quite pleasant until the wind started to blow even harder. 

            "Excuse me, miss."  

            Celena whirled around, surprised that she had not heard the person behind her earlier.  A young man stood about twenty feet away.  He looked so sorrowful. 

            "What do you want?"  She asked cautiously.  A sudden jolt hit her stomach.  A part of her was screaming with joy.  Something about that young man made her indescribably happy.  

            'No!' She shouted in her head.  'He's sad, I shouldn't be happy about anything right now.  What's wrong with me?'    

            The man's eyes watered slightly.  "Look at what you did!  That poor little creature."

            Celena felt her heart tighten as she quickly rushed over.  There, lying dead on the ground, was a dead butterfly.  "What happened?"  She asked, her eyes watering up as well.

            "I was walking behind you and I thought of coming up and talking to you, but you looked like you were thinking of something so I thought it best not to disturb you.  I guess you were so out of it that you didn't even notice when this poor innocent butterfly crossed your way.  You stepped right on it like you didn't even care."  A single tear made it's way down his cheek.

            "I did that?"  

            Celena's vision spun.  Her head felt heavy and she couldn't stand anymore.  The young man watched as her eyes flickered colors.  He smirked as the woman's pupils turned red, but just as suddenly her eyes turned back to a crystalline blue.

            "It was horrible and careless of you."  He continued quickly.  "I can't believe you did something so repulsive."

            That did it.  Her eyes changed to a red as pure as fire and her body morphed to something completely different.  

            Dilandau stood straight up and looked around.  "Chesta?  But you're dead."

            "It's so good to see you again, Sir."  Chesta bowed once.  "Everything will be explained later, we need to move quickly now.  But first," He reached behind him and pulled a bag he had been carrying off his shoulder.  He reached inside and pulled out a stack of red and black clothing.  "You should probably put these on."

            Grabbing the familiar armor, Dilandau ducked behind a massive tree and quickly changed out of the frilly mess Celena had previously been wearing.  Comfortable for the first time in two years, he came out from behind the tree and handed Celena's clothed to Chesta.

            "Bring these with us, we wouldn't want to give her dear older brother any hints to what happened, now would we?"  

            Chesta smirked.  It felt so good to finally have his commander back.  Only he could ever think so clearly all the time like that.  There was no one else who could ever measure up to him in any way.

            "We will be picked up just outside of the city," Chesta informed.  "But we have a small mission first.  We are supposed to infiltrate the palace and steal a pink pendant."

            Dilandau raised an eyebrow skeptically.

            "It's Lord Folken's orders."  Chesta shrugged.

            "Folken?"  Dilandau questioned.

            "Yeah.  He's the emperor of Zaibach now.

            Dilandau just nodded.  He hated not knowing exactly what was going on, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment so he decided to just run with it until he had more time to get reasonable answers.

*:.~;`;~.:*

Thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions!  

SapphireStar- Maybe it will be a F/H... I dunno, I guess we'll just have to wait to see how it turns out!


End file.
